The Lady of The Lake
by ThegardenofWords
Summary: Harry and Gabrielle go boating. One-shot


"Hey Gabbi, uh, wanna try boating?" asked Harry.

Gabrielle blushed. Boating? Isn't that what lovers did? She had read about it in books, and seen it in movies. The boy asking the girl to go boating. On a beautiful night when it seemed like all the stars were out. A night exactly like this one. It started with the boy rowing while the girl looked at the scenery. Some small talk. A few awkward smiles. Until suddenly the night would provide the perfect backdrop for the romance that was about to unfold. They would start holding hands.  
He would tell her how beautiful she looked tonight. And she would smile and thank him. Love was in the air. He would move closer. And closer. And closer. Until the gap between their lips did not exist anymore. What started out as innocent boating would end in a passionate kiss.

She gave herself a vigorous shake and began banging her head with her fist, embarrassed at her fantasy. Wasn't this just a friendly date?

"Gabbi? Are you okay? What's wrong"?, asked Harry, with a bemused expression on his face.

"Oh, um.. Okay Harry. Let's go then." She did her best to rearrange her features into a relaxed smile. But the butterflies in her stomach would not stop fluttering.

 _There's nothing to this Gabrielle. It's just boating. You'll just have a nice conversation about work. That's it_.

* * *

The waters of the Great Lake were peaceful in the dark night. The stars gave off a faint glow that illuminated the pair as they set off in the boat. She felt a cold breeze touch her skin, making her shiver.

Harry seemed to have noticed this, because he said "Cold, isn't it?"

She nodded her head yes.

He smiled at her, then pulled out his wand and cast a charm which immediately warmed her body. It was a pleasant feeling that spread from head to toe. It reminded her of butterbeer, that drink she liked so much. She looked at him gratefully. He really was so thoughtful.

"I'm surprised you said yes to a boat ride here. I thought you never wanted to see this place again" said Harry, chuckling.

She had thought so too. This lake was not supposed to be a place of pleasant memories. She had been held here as hostage by the merpeople, who were terrifying in their own right. She knew now that they would not have killed her. But back then, the thought of their gray, scaly skin, yellow eyes, and green hair terrified her. As a child, she would have nightmares about merpeople. In fact, they still scared her slightly, even up to now. But now, she knew they would not have killed her.

And besides, wasn't she with the person who had saved her from them? What was there to fear?

She nodded her head no this time. This lake didn't give her bad memories. In fact, tonight, it had never looked more _beautiful_.

"Why did you save me back then?". She had not been able to contain it. Her curiosity had flowed out, expressing itself in that question. She could not stop herself from wondering if maybe there was something there. Something more than his heroic instincts that had made him turn around and save her even though he didn't need to.

Harry laughed. "Hmm. I dunno. Good question. Well, I guess its because I thought you were really in danger. I didn't want the merpeople doing anything to you did I? After the task, Ron told me I was an idiot for doing that. But hey, I got extra points for it so I guess it was a good move"."

"So you were just being heroic back then?"

He seemed to consider the question for a long moment. Finally, he answered, "Well yeah, I guess I was."

"I see." There was no need to push it. She had expected that response.

They smiled at each other as the boat made its way across the water. It was kind of fitting for their date to end this way, she thought to herself. This was where they had first crossed paths. It was a strange place to meet for the first time, with him having gills and her taken hostage by the merpeople. But it was unique, and she liked that.

"You're not scared of the Great Lake anymore, are you?" asked Harry.

She shook her head no.

"Well that's great cause I wanted to make sure you had good memories of this place after tonight." said Harry.

"Is that why you took me boating?" she asked.

"Well yeah, and I've got another trick up my sleeve." he said, in a coy tone which aroused her curiosity again.

"What is it?".

He smiled at her.

"Close your eyes."

Her breath caught in her throat. Could this be? She had seen this so many times before. They were following the script to the letter. The girl closes her eyes. The boy moves closer. He lowers his face to hers. His lips move slowly, nervously. The girl is nervous as well. But she doesn't pull away. They kiss in the moonlight.

She closed her eyes.

She wondered what his lips would feel like on hers. It was going to happen wasn't it? They had been getting to know each other for so long. She had fallen in love with him for who he truly was, and not merely as a hero who had saved her when she was eight years old. He had shown signs of returning the feelings. Months of slowly getting closer to one another would culminate in this one perfect moment. Maybe fairy tales weren't so impossible after all.

She heard him speak softly.

"Don't look, okay?"

She nodded her head affirmatively. It's coming. He's nervous, and he doesn't want her to see as he slowly moves towards her. She will only know what his surprise is when she feels his lips on hers. The butterflies in her stomach won't stop fluttering. And yet somehow, she can't wait for the moment to happen.

She heard his voice again.

"You can open your eyes now."

Open her eyes? But why? Wasn't he supposed to kiss her before she opens her eyes?

She nevertheless obliged, and her eyes were greeted with the most beautiful sight she thinks she has ever seen.

"Pretty isn't it?" said Harry.

Harry had removed the ripples and smoothed the water, making the reflection of the numerous stars shine even brighter on the surface below them. The dark lake was suddenly bathed in starlight, as it seemed to have turned into a gigantic mirror. It was almost as if it had been turned into the sky itself. A thousand dancing lights illuminated the place which used to hold the terrors of the water but now held the wonders of the heavens. She looked him in the face, and she saw that he was smiling at her, pleased at her expression of joy and amazement. And in that instant, she has never wanted to kiss him more. But she knows that it isn't the time yet. That moment will come if she is patient.

"Yeah" breathed Gabrielle. She could not believe that anything could be so beautiful.

Harry said nothing, but continued to smile at her.

"It's like we're up in the sky."

"Yeah" replied Harry simply.

"I guess whenever I think of the Great Lake from now on, I'll think about this."

"Its better than merpeople," laughed Harry.

His hands inched slowly towards hers, as the boat moved itself slowly over the water. She felt their fingers intertwine, a methodical process that only ends when their hands perfectly fit with each other. They would stay there for a long time, hands holding all the while, a world unto themselves.

This was the best night of my life, thought Gabrielle to herself. It was as good as a kiss.

Well, almost as good anyway.


End file.
